Birthday Nightmares
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: Oh no! Looks like a certain captain is feeling uneasy during his birthday! Can his swordsman cheer him up somehow? ZoLuZo / ZoroxLuffyxZoro / Fluff Drabble Shonen-ai / R&R


Birthday Nightmares.

ZoLu

iKawaiiPandda

A/n;; HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!

* * *

><p>'Run…. Run… Run…. Run god damn! GET OUT OF HERE AND SAVE YOURSELF!'<p>

A soft whimper was audible in the deep dark night. It was almost like a cry of agony and stress that was muffled by the sea of pillows and blankets. The brave crew of Monkey D. Luffy were truly looking forward to the morning, for it was a very special day indeed. No, it was Christmas, nor Easter, nor Valentine's day, but a far-from-average Thursday, May 5th.

The dead silence of night was broken by a teenager aboard the ship jerking up in his bed and breathing very hard. The nightmares were back again. They were not only back, but they were more terrifying than ever before. If only he could go to that couch where his beloved swordsman would hug him and make all his horrors disappear, but the swordsman was up on watch tonight. The raven haired teen pouted a bit and yawned silently. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room to see that each of the hammocks had a lump in it, indicating his sleeping crew members. The sounds of the typical snoring were heard in the room and the straw hat captain laid back in bed. 'No more nightmares.' He thought as his drooping eye lids closed and sleep over took him.

OXOXOXOXO

A sleeping captain did not notice his fellow Nakama moving up on the deck of the ship. The poor teenager had been sort of put out right before he went to bed by a certain cook and doctor's special 'Sleep for 12 hours Special'. It was still another 1 hour or so before the captain would wake up. All of his crew members were participating in this special secret event, except for one certain swordsman by the name of Roronoa Zoro.

"Stupid."

That was the blunt and plain answer of Zoro when he was asked to help them carry their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, up to the kitchen. Nami, their hot-headed navigator, had just shook her head at him and gave him a look of disgust. She was one of the two who actually knew about Zoro and Luffy's underground relationship. It was a well kept secret from all the crew except for the two lovers and the two women. Before Zoro could escape from the crew's annoying party planning, Nami quickly grasped his arm and hissed to him. "Zoro! Go down there and wake up Luffy. Then drag him up here on the deck so we can start the party. Everyone's getting impatient!" With that, Zoro was shoved off towards the hatch of the boys' room and departed down into the body of the ship.

OXOXOXO

"God damn women… Ordering me around like that…."

Grumbles and mumbles of complaints about the perfectly imperfect crew came from Zoro. He shuffled over to where a sleeping Luffy was half was off the hammock. The swordsman rose an eyebrow as he watch the boy sleep. The kid seemed even more carefree while he was asleep then when he was awake. Zoro scratched his cheek, thinking of the best way he could wake his hyper captain. As he looked away for some sort of idea, a hand came and grabbed his shirt. The swordsman snapped his head back to see that there was a huge bright smile shining up towards him. Zoro sighed and smiled very lightly back down at Luffy.

That's when Zoro noticed the tears. The swordsman leaned over to where Luffy's head was and pointed at the boy's eyes. "Were you…. Crying?" An urgent and panic look then came over Luffy's face as he tried to wipe away and hide his tears. "No! I wasn't! Hahaha… Zoro… Your so stupid! Ahahahaha….." A very unconfident laugh was emitting from the rubber man as he tired his best to lie his way out of the situation, but of course, it failed.

"Sure you weren't." Cover Blown. Zoro grabbed both of Luffy's wrists and pinned them above the boy's head. He then leaned in close to the rubber man and cocked his head to one side. He smiled down at him with a smirk and asked once more, "Were you crying Luffy?" Before he was able to answer, the swordsman locked him in a very passionate, powerful kiss that left the straw hat pirate beaming up to him, and once more crying. Luffy wrapped his arms around the strong firm neck of his first mate and let the tears roll from his eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare… where… where everyone had one by one died because of a very powerful guy in the New World. And you were the last and you said something to me…. 'Run…. Run… Run…. Run god damn! Get out and save yourself!' … I ran Zoro… I ran and left you….." Luffy looked towards the side with guilty eyes and a rare occurring frown. The swordsman looked down at him and shook his head.

"It's a dream birthday boy. Don't fret, cause I'm doing going down that easily." Zoro said with a confident smirk. Luffy looked back up and him and nodded slowly, as if to take in everything that was said. The hyper boy didn't seemed so hyper as he usually was, it was almost as if he had matured over night. Haha, yeah right! That couldn't happen to this idiot, he was too… Luffy.

Out of nowhere, the hatch to the boys' room opened up and a long nosed sniper peered into the sight. His eyes went wide with shock and confusion and he blinked a couple times. "SORRY!" Usopp quickly pulled his head out of the hole and slammed the door. Zoro looked up at the ladder with an irritated look, but was distracted by Luffy's sunshine smile.

"Come on Zoro, let's go to that party."

* * *

><p>An;; Hahaha that was a weird and fun drabble I guess! Lol I didn't really stick to one topic so sorry if it was stupid and confusing. Hey, I had to make something for Luffy's birthday! It was urgent and I didn't really have plots! Well whatever. Thank for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE COOKIES! (And ones with extra goodness and love if you review telling me what YOU wanna see next out of me!) LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING MY STUFF!

iKawaiiPandda


End file.
